Phoenix Wright : Familiar Turnabout
by iAceAttorney
Summary: Phoenix is on vacation when he is called by Edgeworth to take on the case of a familiar face...
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

[?, February 6th, 10:48 PM] (On the phone)

Phoenix: Hello Miles.

Edgeworth: Wright! You startled me! Why are you an unidentified number...?

Phoenix: W-what? (Are you serious?)

Phoenix and Edgeworth continued talking while Edgeworth filed some case files.

Edgeworth: Okay, I'm finished filing my papers.

Phoenix: Alright, anything el-

Edgeworth: Oh right, can I tell you something? Something very important?

Phoenix: (Something important?) Sure, you can tell me anything.

Edgeworth: I want you to defend a woman in this case. Unfortunately, I will not be prosecuting for this trial. If you want, however, I can be your co-counsel, if that's okay with you.

Phoenix: (Another case? But I'm on vacation, and Maya's still training back home. I can't let Edgeworth down though, he's my friend.) Okay Miles, I'll defend this girl. Who is she?

Edgeworth: Her name is Avalon Monroe, she's also a prosecutor like I am, and she's v-very...

Phoenix: Very what?

Edgeworth: She's very familiar…

Phoenix: Now that you mention it, I've heard of her before too.

(Avalon's a prosecuting prodigy, I've observed one of her trials. She found the real killer of the victim within an hour of the first trial. A prodigy, indeed. She was one of my former classmates in elementary school. From the looks of it, she's being accused of a crime she probably didn't commit. I know Avalon, she wouldn't do such a thing.)

Phoenix: *sigh* I'll see what I can do Miles. I will take on this case.

Edgeworth: Thank you. It's for a childhood friend, right?

Phoenix: Yeah, I remember her.

Edgeworth: ...Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2 : Detention Center

[Detention Center, February 8th, 8: 12 AM]

Phoenix: Ah, hello Miles.

Edgeworth: Hello Wright. Avalon should be out of questioning anytime now.

Phoenix: Okay. Uhh, how do you still remember her, let alone know about her case?

Edgeworth: Listen, you cannot tell anyone…but when we were in elementary school, I…what's that word? Had a crush on her.

Phoenix: *shocked* B-but I thought you were too vain to have a crush!

Edgeworth: Phoenix, I am human, not a robot. I have emotions towards things you know.

Phoenix: (Ack! I shouldn't have said that! He's glaring at me like I just spilled water on his suit!) Err, I'm sorry Miles.

Edgeworth: *sigh* That's alright, I get that rather often. I still have a liking to Avalon, so please don't say anything about it, okay?

Phoenix: I promise.

~ Questioning Avalon ~

Avalon had glassy blue eyes. She had light brown hair, with a side-swept bang partially covering her left eye. Her head was wrapped around with a braid. She was wearing a light blue vest with golden buttons. A small cravat was wrapped around her neck. She also donned a sleeveless jacket lined with gold, with golden buttons and the color of the vest, and two gold ropes wrapped around her waist. She wore white pants and gold-lined blue boots.

Avalon: Hello, I am Avalon Monroe, prosecutor. *surprised* W-wait, I know you two…Edgey and Nicky! AHH! What a coincidence!

Edgeworth: H-hello. (Gah! I think I'm turning red!)

Avalon: Hello Miles! It's been a while.

Edgeworth: Ah, yes, it has.

Avalon: I-I'm sorry, I should tell you guys about the case now.

Edgeworth: Um, sure, no worries.

Avalon: Thank you Miles. Anyways, I am being accused of murder.

Phoenix: Murder?! (No way! Avalon…)

Edgeworth: That's absurd!

Avalon: That's what I said myself, I was surprised they thought I did it!

Phoenix: I can't believe it, Avalon. You? Murder? Never!

Edgeworth: Avalon, what exactly happened?

Avalon: An Interpol agent was murdered on February 5th. The name's Kory Schultz. The cause of death was strangling with a scarf, apparently belonging to me. I can't believe it.

Edgeworth: Avalon, we're going to prove you innocent. I know you couldn't have done it.

Avalon: I also have an alibi too. See, by the time that the murder had taken place, I was out for dinner. I have the receipt proving it. Here you go.

_Receipt added to Court Record._

Phoenix: Avalon, what do you have to do with Mr. Schultz? Did you know him?

Avalon: Yes, I hired him to investigate some things for me in previous cases. The tabloids are saying that I killed him for some evidence he was hiding from me for a case. I don't currently have a case to handle right now though, so how could I have killed him without a motive? I don't even think I can take a life!

Phoenix: I think we can safely assume that you did have a relation to the victim, but you have no motive against him, correct?

Edgeworth: Precisely. But, Avalon…what were you doing at the night of the murder?

Avalon: … [Two Psyche-Locks appear.]

Phoenix & Edgeworth: !

Avalon: Err, are you two okay?

Edgeworth: Y-yes.

Phoenix: More importantly, may we defend you in court? I know Edgeworth's a prosecutor, but he will be my co-counsel.

Avalon: I wouldn't want anything more! I'd be happy to let you defend me.

Edgeworth: Where was the crime committed?

Avalon: At Gatewater Hotel, third floor, room 18.

Phoenix: Thank you Avalon.

Avalon: No problem!


	3. Chapter 3 : Investigation Time

[Gatewater Hotel, February 8th, 8:36 AM]

Phoenix: (The police are pretty busy now.)

?: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Phoenix: ! Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Hey pal, didn't expect to see you here.

Phoenix: Well, I'm the defense attorney for this case anyways.

Gumshoe: WHAAAAT? No one told me that!

Phoenix: That's because I became the defense attorney 20 minutes ago.

Gumshoe: OHHHHH, so you met the defendant already? Avalon's certainly gorgeous…

Phoenix: (There he goes again…) Yes, I met Ms. Avalon already, and she agreed to let me defend her.

Gumshoe: That's awesome, pal! Now, help me with this investigation, will ya?

Phoenix: Huh…what's this? A piece of white cloth?

_White Cloth added to Court Record._

Gumshoe: We classified this to be from the defendant's cravat, sir.

Phoenix: (This is looking bad for Avalon, she didn't do it, yet there's decisive evidence against her!)

Phoenix: Uhh, why is there a pistol here? I thought the victim was strangled.

Gumshoe: This is the victim's pistol, pal. It has an unidentified set of prints on it.

_Pistol added to Court Record._

Phoenix: There's a letter on the victim's desk addressed to him. It tells him to _get back what was yours and to get revenge on __Avalon Monroe__**.**_ AVALON?

_Letter added to Court Record._

Phoenix: There are footprints all over the floor…

Gumshoe: Yeah, they're all muddy and stuff.

Phoenix: This could be important evidence!

_Footprints added to Court Record._

Phoenix: Anything else to note?

Gumshoe: Oh yeah, can you send Avalon this? *shows note*

Phoenix: Uhh, okay…

_Note taken from Gumshoe._

Phoenix: Hey, I was wondering, was it raining on the day of the murder?

Gumshoe: Now that you mention it pal, it wasn't.

Phoenix: ! So how were these footprints made?

Gumshoe: We need to make an analysis of this muddy stuff here, because you know, it wasn't raining. Here's the weather data.

_Weather Data added to Court Record._

Phoenix: (I think now I can break Avalon's Psyche-Locks…)


	4. Chapter 4 : Avalon's Secret

[Detention Center, February 8th, 8:54 AM]

Phoenix: How's my client?

Avalon: Haha, your client's doing well.

Phoenix: Gumshoe wants to give you something…

Avalon: Aww, thanks!

_Note given to Avalon Monroe._

Phoenix: Also, I have a personal present for you too…(Time to get unlocking.)

TAKE THAT!

-Meeting the Victim-

Phoenix: Avalon Monroe, I believe you are hiding something from me.

Avalon: ? If I wanted to tell you something, I would've told you.

Phoenix: Yes, but this secret is far too incriminating for you to tell anyone.

Avalon: W-what secret?

Phoenix: I believe this is why you met with the victim on the night of the murder!

Avalon: ! H-how did you…

Phoenix: I went to the victim's hotel room, and found this letter on his desk. He told you about it and you came over to discuss it, right?

Avalon: I'm impressed, Nicky.

One Psyche-Lock breaks.

Avalon: But that could've been from ages ago, and he just happened to pull it out from his desk.

Phoenix: No, it couldn't have been. Not this coincidentally.

Avalon: P-prove it! Show me evidence that I met with the victim on February 5th!

Avalon: What's that? A piece of cloth?

Phoenix: Not just any ordinary cloth, it was torn from a certain somebody's cravat. I can see quite clearly that your cravat is torn off in the corner. Care to explain?

Avalon: …Well done, Nicky.

The other Psyche-Lock breaks and the unlock is successful.

Avalon: It's true…Kory called me and told me about the letter, saying that he didn't know what it meant. It probably wasn't meant for him, because we have a pretty good friendship, and he wouldn't ever try to take a life.

Phoenix: Who do you think would send that letter?

Avalon: Probably a defense attorney I defeated, most likely one with a perfect win record.

Phoenix: Thank you for the information, Avalon.

Avalon: Anything for my lawyer! Uh, by the way, where's Edgey?

Phoenix: Edgey?

Avalon: Yeah, Edgeworth. I thought he was with you investigating.

Phoenix: Oh, he's outside muttering to himself.

Avalon: Muttering? To himself?

Phoenix: Listen, don't tell him I said this, but he kind of has a crush on you.

Avalon: I-I never thought you'd say that...

Phoenix: ?

Avalon: I-I'm sorry, I n-need to go now.

Phoenix: Uh, okay. See you later.

Avalon: At court?

Phoenix: Yup.

Avalon: Before you go, conduct another investigation at the crime scene. And ask for an Ema Skye.

Phoenix: (Ema...I've heard that name before.)

**Please leave a favorite/follow if you enjoyed my story. It may be a little short, but hopefully I'll write some more. Thank you ~ iAceAttorney**


End file.
